


Девочки-отражения

by Akitai



Series: Круглогодичное [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Май, июнь, июль.





	Девочки-отражения

**Author's Note:**

> Намек на твинцест.

Одинаковые синие глаза. Одинаковые светло-русые волосы, курносые носы и ямочки на щеках.  
Окликнешь — повернутся — и окунешься в небо. Или, быть может, в океан — океан из двух пар глаз, маленький, но при этом огромный.  
Дальше — иначе.

Джул очарует невинностью взгляда, мило улыбнется, заведет беседу.  
Джун глянет исподлобья, уткнется в свою книгу, сделает вид, что тебя тут и нет.

Но обе будут считать тебя неполноценным. Всегда и всюду вместе, две половинки, они не примут тебя всерьез. У тебя ведь нет близнеца.  
Они пожалеют тебя, но жалость эта будет распространяться до известных пределов.

Мэй прекрасно понимает это, наблюдает за девочками-отражениями издалека. Однажды, не выдержав, подсаживается к Джун, заводит разговор об Оруэлле. Джун поднимает на нее ледяной взгляд, смотрит пристально и продолжает читать, будто не произошло ничего.  
Мэй выбирает своей целью Джулию. Джул разговорчива. И влюбчива.

Они дурачатся под музыку, а в углу комнаты сидит Джун, делая вид, что читает. На самом деле смотрит, конечно. Ревниво наблюдает.  
Мэй пробирают мурашки от ее взгляда. Чудом ухитрившись оказаться наедине с Джулией, она задает так волнующий ее вопрос.  
— А… — говорит Джул, — Она просто такая.  
Мэй ничего не понимает, однако вопросов больше не задает.

Мэй наблюдает за близняшками, анализируя их поведение. Джул болтает с однокурсником. Джун утыкается в экран ноутбука. Джул весь день грызет орехи. Джун даже не пьет. Джул ласково выпрашивает у знакомого конспект. Джун посылает к черту мешающего ей надоеду.  
Мэй осеняет догадка.

Две половинки, составляющие единое целое. В этом все и дело.  
Обычный человек способен испытывать самые разные эмоции, но близнецы делят их на двоих. Если бы они были одним человеком…  
Мэй слегка подавлена осознанием этого факта. Впервые она осознает, насколько Джун и Джул близки. Впервые понимает, что не в силах разлучить их.

Джулии остается лишь удивляться, почему ее подруга так резко отстранилась.


End file.
